Proto Harry
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry is Elizabeth green's son. Harry/harem. Pariah Harry. Dark Harry. Semi-evil Harry. Cunning Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo guys! This is harem lord with the first chapter of Harry Potter: Perfection. The story line is quite simple to follow. After playing and finishing Prototype 2 (the best game I have ever played) I decided to make two stories for it. **

**The main difference in Prototype Harry is that after James Heller consumes Alex Mercer, Mercer gets thrown back out as well as his stronger evolved like Sabrina, Young, and (these are made up names as the game never tells you their name but they exist in it and are not my own characters) Serenity and Alexis (Girl killed by the Blackwatch in the I will not bow [Prototype] trailer).**

**I will not say the disclaimer after this:**

**If I owned Either, I would be rich and not living in a crappy apartment, therefore, I do not own either.**

**Chapter 1: Preface**

It had been a few years since New York City was named the NYZ.

Harry was the latest experiment of Gentec's. There were very few people who even knew he existed, and even less that actually met him.

Harry had always been a freak according to his family. When he came to the US with his family, it was for a business deal with Gentec. However, they got caught up in the NYZ and his family got killed except for him and Dudley. Dudley and him had been experimented on and Dudley hadn't survived them while he had and gone through further experimentation.

Harry had the genetics of Alex Mercer, James Heller, Elizabeth Greene, the evolved, the P2 soldier, Juggernauts, Goliaths, Brawlers, Hunters, Flyers, Hydras, and even the Whitelight.

Harry was currently being transferred in a top priority vehicle transport when an explosion occurred outside. Harry, not being one to miss his chance, slammed into the soldier guarding him and tossed him to the side with his superior strength.

Harry then smashed the door and ran while everyone was distracted with Dr. Young, Sabrina Goleman, Serenity, Alex Mercer, James Heller, Captain Rooks, and Alexis. He kept running until he saw that a helicopter was chasing him. He immediately deduced that it was a thermal with rockets attached.

While this was going on, the evolved and Rooks had finished up the crew and were chasing the Helicopter trying to find out what it was after.

Back with Harry, he had just dodged a missile when he thought _enough of this Shit. _

Harry then grew out two giant scissor-like blades before he jumped onto a building and used his biomass to run up it. He then jumped off right above the helicopter and got his scissor-like blades looking like they would cut it. He kept going until he was right above it where he finally showed what they could do by cutting right through the helicopter like scissors through paper.

**Scissorhands: one of Harry's bladed forms. They allow him to cut through anything like scissors through paper. Also act like a Hydra's head. It allows him to grab anything in his hands and either cut through it and consume it or throw it long range.**

Harry kept going until he made his feet webbed like a frogs. He then just drifted down to the ground and didn't even move as he hit it.

**Webbed-feet: allows Harry to stick to any surface like a frog, move faster, leap higher, or fall from higher places.**

The infected watched this scene take place in awe. Even Mercer was shocked at the kid's use of the biomass.

The kid then said "I know you're there, Mercer."

Dr. Young then said "Huh, I thought you had died, Harry." Before actually going up and hugging him.

"I almost died like my cousin but something interesting was found out." Harry said.

"What's that?" Dr. Young asked curiously.

"I'm Pariah." Harry said.

Alex immediately went on guard and looked at him suspiciously as soon as he said that.

"You're supposed to be dead." Alex said.

"I was for an hour." Harry said calmly.

Alex lowered his stance slowly and said "This actually explains many things. But, even if you are Elizabeth's son, how are you alive?"

Harry responded "My mother saved me and then blocked the memory so it would not be found out by you. I was found by Blackwatch, however."

"How do you know?" Alexis asked.

"I had years to think this through. The only reason they would want an English citizen to build this is if they were looking for something else. That also would explain why they immediately killed my parents." Harry stated.

"Kid, we're sorry for your loss." Alex actually said like he meant it.

"Don't be, if those idiots were still alive then I would have killed them myself. BLACKWATCH treated me better than them!" Harry said.

Alex looked a bit shocked at that before he said "Well, I'm technically your family since I share your genes, so you're with me now, kid."

**A/N: Done! I'm sorry it took so long but I couldn't think of many ideas. **

**Harem: Dana Mercer, Alexis, Sabrina Goleman, Serenity, Dr. Young, The Gryffindor chasers, Daphne Greengrass, Poison Ivy, Selena (Catwoman), X23, Shadowcat, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Hermoine Granger (1****st**** pairing with her, hope it works!), Tracy Davis, Parvati Twins, Susan Bones, Galatea (evil supergirl), Buffy Summers, Jenna Kalderash, Vampire Willow, Vampire Buffy, Katherine (VD), Elena (Ben 10 and VD), Jenna (VD), Eunice, Gwen, and Hannah Abbot.**

**It is not set and it is going to be a massive harem and crossover.**


	2. 3 years later

**A/N: I loved the reaction I got on chapter 1 so much I am putting chapter 2 up in the same week! I have already gotten a good amount of favorites and alerts for this story.**

**This is the harem for the story (I am pretty sure I have already put this up but still): Amaya Heller, Dana Mercer, Alexis, Sabrina Goleman, Serenity, Dr. Young, The Gryffindor chasers, Daphne Greengrass, Poison Ivy, Selena (Catwoman), X23, Shadowcat, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Hermoine Granger (1****st**** pairing with her, hope it works!), Tracy Davis, Parvati Twins, Susan Bones, Galatea (evil supergirl), Buffy Summers, Jenna Kalderash, Vampire Willow, Vampire Buffy, Katherine (VD), Elena (Ben 10 and VD), Jenna (VD), Eunice, Gwen, Zoey (L4D), Witches (L4D), Alex Ruso (WOWP), Hannah Abbot, and other crossover girls or Harry Potter girls. Leave a review for suggestions and crossovers.**

**I have already answered this in a PM but I would like to address this to every one of my readers. It will be the only review in the review section so read it!**

**Reviews:**

**Ultima-owner:**

**Prototype 2 was just as good as the first one**

**Answer:**

**I know it was. I am not sure where you got the idea that I was looking down on it but still. I am going to use Alex Mercer's personality in [Prototype] as I find it more likeable than in [Prototype 2]. This does not mean that I find the 1****st**** one better however!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these items I would be filthy rich and not living in an apartment.**

**Chapter 2: 3 years later**

Harry was busy fighting with Maya with his claws while she used her sword arms.

**Claws: used by all Blacklight evolved. They are the weakest but fastest melee attacks.**

**Blades: used by all stronger Blacklight evolved. They are one of the strongest Blacklight melees available. **

Amaya had been infected with a new strain of the virus that both Heller and Mercer had created. It was only going to be Mercer but Heller insisted that he did it as well to make sure nothing happened to her. They had ended up training her to make sure Blackwatch didn't catch her and experiment on her.

"Hey, Harry," Alex said, "finish up and be done. You're Hogwarts letter has come in from the mail."

The Blacklight family had found out about the wizarding world through their consumptions. Alex and James were the first ones to know as they had been around the longest and had the abilities to sort through the memories at their leisure. Harry soon acquired the information by killing quite a few Blackwatch soldiers that knew about the world.

Harry also found out that he could expand his core or create other cores through consumption. He had done it with Amaya as he wanted her as protected as possible. He was going to do it to Alex and Heller but Alex was a wizard and had already put the core inside all of the evolved that he created.

Harry, Alex, James, and Amaya had all found out that they immediately acquired special magical qualities the consumed had used, but they did not find out all of their spells. They had to carefully search through the memories of the consumed to create books on spells and increase their knowledge of the wizarding world. Being the people they were, they found themselves drawn to the dark arts, runes, enchanting, transfiguration, conjuration, charms, DADA, potions, and battle magic.

They were all very well versed in all arts they had studied. Harry was a parseltongue, animagi, and a werewolf. Alex was a werewolf, vampire, parseltongue, and animagi. James was a werewolf and animagi. Amaya was a vampire and parseltongue.

Harry was able to take the parseltongue to the next level and was able to talk to any reptile. He was a pterodactyl animagi as well. He was also able to control his transformation and use it to augment his strength at all times.

Amaya was just as great of a parseltongue as Harry and had mastered all vampiric arts.

Alex could only talk to snakes. He also couldn't augment his strength using werewolf nor was a master in the vampiric arts. His animagi was obviously a crow.

James was the same way as Alex was. Well versed in all but master of none.

All of the evolved had minor magical abilities as the stronger ones insisted on it so they could stop any magical being from hurting them.

The evolved had also started collecting weaponry and recruiting anyone in any of the zones that wanted to change sides. So far they had 1000 people out of all zones that had seen through Blackwatch's lies. Alex was planning a major strategic move. He was going to reveal the origin of the Blacklight and the infected as well as the truth about Hope, Idaho.

Their guns were able to hold at least twice the ammo of the average soldier and had way stronger vehicles thanks to durability enchantments. The troops wore stronger armor and were integrating very well with the Blacklight evolved. The infected were turned into evolved so they could go back to their families and friends.

After the infected had heard what was truly happening within Blackwatch, they were outraged at the thought of the experimentation that was going on in all of the zones. They agreed to help after Alex showed him the files they had collected from the Blackwatch facilities they had raided.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the Hogwarts letter. It was the standard letter from Hogwarts, only Harry sensed something different , looked closer, and saw that it had tracking charms on it. Harry immediately knew it was Dumbledore that sent the letter with the charms and figured that he had found out about where he was.

Harry knew all about the war between Voldemort and the ministry and had found that he agreed a lot with both sides. He found that muggleborn wizards shouldn't be treated badly, but he still didn't agree with the ministry on the way they had handled the situation. Until the first PUREBLOOD killing, they had just ignored the entire crisis. Harry also found that he didn't agree with Dumbledore as he had damned him to the life he had lived.

Harry took off the charms before they had activated and scanned the requirements list. Harry searched his memories and found that while they hadn't withheld all the information in the books, he had. He figured that he wouldn't have to go shopping and could just create them. He was right in the assumption.

Harry also remembered that since he had absorbed the blood of certain people, he was now bound by magical law to marry them.

Harry also had access to the vaults of the people as he had their blood inside him and could easily fool any magical wards.

Harry also realized that the Mercers were related to an old line of warriors that had all four houses characteristics. He realized that due to the pledge between all of the houses, he could create his own house by right. Harry immediately got to work on his mascot and created a crow dripping with Blacklight.

Harry was now ready to go to Hogwarts and recruit some more wizards to their cause. They had found that they had two-three wizards already in their army and broke the statute of secrecy by revealing their existence and having them help their army. The wizarding world was furious and immediately tried to take away their magic only to find them unable to. He had recruited the Rusos, Stevie Rae, a family of vampires, and a werewolf called Mason.

Harry was ready for anything the wizarding world could even try to throw at him.

**A/N: This took two days but I finally finished it. I decided to do something like I did for Harry Sparda in that Harry gets his own house and also gets to choose his own house head. **

**I have decided to add Stevie Rae and Juliet from wizards of waverly place as well as Lupa, Bertha, Four eyes, and others from resident evil.**

**I hope you like the second chapter as I know it is a bit slow in this one with not a lot of action. **

**I have decided to make Harry an equal rights person that gives the same rights to all species. Harry will attract a lot of members to his cause with this quality.**


	3. Hogwarts

**A/N: Yo, guys! It's finally time for the new chapter of Proto Harry. I know I just updated yesterday, but I love this story! I have already gotten a whole lot of reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story. I have also looked back at the game and found a mistake I made. The name of the woman who can summon those brawlers is Dr. Archer, not Dr. Young. I have also added a few suggestions to the harem.**

**This is the harem for the story (I am pretty sure I have already put this up but still): Amaya Heller, Dana Mercer, Alexis, Sabrina Goleman, Serenity, Dr. Archer, The Gryffindor chasers, Daphne Greengrass, Poison Ivy, Selena (Catwoman), X23, Shadowcat, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Hermoine Granger (1st pairing with her, hope it works!), Tracy Davis, Parvati Twins, Susan Bones, Galatea (evil supergirl), Buffy Summers, Jenna Kalderash, Vampire Willow, Vampire Buffy, Katherine (VD), Elena (Ben 10 and VD), Jenna (VD), Eunice, Gwen, Zoey (L4D), Witches (L4D), Alex Russo (WOWP), Hannah Abbot, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Alice and Jill(Resident Evil), Willow(BTVS), Rogue and Mystique(X-men), Four eyes, Lupa, Bertha, and other crossover girls or Harry Potter girls. ****Leave a review for**** suggestions and crossovers.**

**I am making this a crossover with other zombie games as I can see the games being caused by a different version of the Blacklight.**

**Now onto the reviews!**

**Tanis19:**

**Great chapter! This story is good so far and I like the harem so far. I would like to suggest Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Alice and Jill (Resident Evil), Willow (BTVS), Rogue and Mystique(X-men). Anyway keep up the good work and update soon!**

**Answer:**

**I have just added them this chapter and there is no way I will stop updating this anytime soon. Just don't expect them to be daily.**

**Ultima-owner:**

**This war has 4 sides to it. But that can change. The Blackwatch might capture wizards and do experiments**

**Answer:**

**There are actually six sides to this war.**

**Dumbledore's order of the phoenix**

Alex's evolution of the crow

Blackwatch's supremist order

Voldemort's death eaters

Harry's equalists

neutral

**Harry's equalists are actually a sub-division of Alex's evolution of the crow so they are practically the same side. I am not sure I can qualify that, but I am.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

Since Harry did not have to go to Diagon Alley to get his books, he didn't have to be escorted there and was able to leave for Europe on the very last possible day. He also was able to get on the train, right on time, using the soldiers' memories to guide him through to platform 9 and three-quarters.

Since no one recognized him, the Weasleys didn't get their chance to go through with their plan to keep Harry close to the light-side (Dumb-as-a-door's side). Harry would make sure they would pay for going against his parents' wishes and making it so that he lived at the Dursleys' house while they spent all of his parents' money they had worked hard to earn. He would make all of them but Frederica and Georgia pay (fem twins!) for their crimes against his family.

The reason he wouldn't make them pay was because they were what he liked to see in the world. They were equalists with a great sense for humor and pranks. Harry knew that if they knew the truth about Dumbledore, they would join his side in a heartbeat.

Harry decided to sit with them as they had gotten a compartment that seats six. Harry had guessed that they were in there with the three girls that he saw before then.

Harry had guessed right as he saw them together whenever he went into the compartment. "Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked.

Georgia shook her head no so Harry sat down next to her.

"What brings you to our fine compartment, today?" Frederica teasingly asked.

"Rather sit here than with your prat of a brother that has a really idiotic face." Harry responded causing Frederica and Georgia to laugh along with the three girls they were with.

"We know, right!" Frederica exclaimed.

"He gets on everyone's nerves. I brought my friends over one day and he went up to them and said 'how would you like to be with a man'." Georgia continued.

The girls scowled at the memory of that day and it just continued like that until they were called off of the train.

By the end of train ride, Harry knew he could trust those five with his life, as they subtly told him that they didn't agree with Dumbledore or their family.

Harry decided since the girls were all staying there during Christmas break, he could change them then.

That wasn't the only thing that happened during the train ride, however. The twins also gave him a map called the _Marauders' Map_. Harry could immediately tell this was going to be of use to him in Hogwarts, as it had documented the so-called haunted dorms that made up his house.

Harry was extremely thankful for this and said so. The twins just said that they had memorized everything in the castle and didn't need it anymore.

The way through the lakes was just as great, even though he didn't see the girls then. He got to meet Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Lavender Brown. The girls said that they had two friends they called the "Patil twins."

Harry immediately decided to remember and change them as well as a shy kid about his age called Neville Longbottom. The reason he was changing him was because he had remembered his life story and how he had lost his parents into a coma and was close to being a squib.

When they got to Hogwarts, they got off the boats and started walking in the castle where everyone except Harry and the Purebloods were in awe.

The first years were then taken into the sorting hall while the second years and above just sat down with their friends.

After going into all of the other students, it came to him and shouted "Potter-Mercer-Greene-Heller, Harry."

Everyone looked shocked at all of those extra names, especially the Mercer. The non-magicals looked like they wanted to run away, but were frozen in fear.

_Ah, we have a special one today. _The hat said.

_Just shut up and put me in my house. _Harry said shortly.

_Fine, fine, very well then. You shall go to…_the sorting hat started and finished out loud by saying "Mercer!"

Dumbledore looked shocked as this, as did the rest of them but Binns who had remembered the Mercers from the day that he was still alive.

Binns then did something that shocked everyone in there. He went up to Harry and bowed down before saying, "I have served the Mercer family well for the past thousand years, my lord."

Harry immediately knew why Binns was saying this; it was because Harry could legally banish him to the otherworld. Harry then responded by saying, "rise Binns. Take your place as teacher and be better at it than you have then."

Binns immediately went back and the hat said "The people I am about to call will go into house Mercer: Andromeda Tonks, Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Lucy Valderez, Madeline Black, Lucy Potter, Penelope Clearwater, and Amaya Heller."

It appeared Dumbledore had had enough as he finally said "enough of this charade. You are not of house Mercer so therefore cannot open this house!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "You would go against magic itself. You would proclaim that you know better than magic itself. You would state that my family, recognized by Magic itself, is not my family!"

Dumbledore was shocked at this response and couldn't respond to that without making himself look foolish.

Harry then said, "Don't worry about getting a head, as I already have one in mind. Meet Alex Mercer!"

With that, Alex came in and said "Yo!" before dropping down by his son.

Dumbledore seethed as he saw all of his carefully laid plans laid to waste by the appearance of this one man and his son. He also saw that he had just lost a lot of face in the eyes of the students. He knew that he could do nothing against this decision without looking like a fool.

Alex and Harry looked blank on the outside while they were inwardly smirking at the thought of ruining all of Dumbledore's plans in one fell swoop.

They then rose up and showed their house crest: A crow with Blacklight coming off of it bathing in the blood of its victims.

**Done!**

**I decided to end it here as I want to have a separate chapter for their classes in the year. **

**I will have Harry ruin Dumbledore's plans and have him pick up some followers during the school year. Alex will also be cleared of his charges in the eyes of the "mudblood" wizards. He shall explain the truth about the NYZ to them all. They shall also teach about the muggle subjects to keep them in line with the public and make it easier for them to integrate in New York Zero. There will be tons of bashing in this fic. Most of it will be the Weasleys, Dumbledore, purebloods, Snape, and the ministry.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. conversations, conversions, and truth

**A/N: Yo! Sorry about not updating but I have started working on something I think you will all enjoy. I have started on the next chapter of Vampire Maximus! I know I haven't updated it in awhile, but I wanted to make sure that it was a good third chapter. **

**Anyways, It is time for chapter 4 of Proto Harry! But first, the review section is here!**

**Ultima-owner:**

**Dumbledore's bubble of truth has popped and the walls of lies are being torn down brick by brick. I think "back to the drawing board" fits nicely**

**Answer:**

**You are right on that, dude. I can't think of a better term for it, myself. Harry has really started the offensive against Dumbledore hard and fast. By the end of the first year, you can expect Dumbledore to be knocked down quite a few pegs by Harry.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 4: talks in the house**

It had been a few hours since the sorting had happened, and everyone in the Mercer house was talking together. Everyone, that is, except Harry. Harry was going over his gameplan to make friends with them.

After Harry was ready and in his civie clothing, he walked down from his room and into the common room.

Harry's civie clothes were a mix of Heller's and Mercer's clothes. He had a top that was like Heller's, only it had a hood on it and a dress shirt underneath it. His pants were a rugged looking version of Mercer's that looked very worn in due to the holes in their knees. He also wore what he called his "Mercer shoes." These were Mercer's white sneakers that he always wore.

As soon as Harry went down, there was silence. Harry knew what was coming next from the muggleborns as he had experienced it after he had saved some civilians from the Blackwatch troops.

Andromeda Tonks, Lavender Brown, Lucy Valderez, Madeline Black, Lucy Potter, Penelope Clearwater, and Amaya Heller all started bombarding him with questions about how Alex was his dad or the fact that they were there with Alex and were going to be killed. Hell, one of the girls even asked how they were going to die!

Once everybody had calmed down and, more importantly, shut up, Harry was able to talk and said "I am sure that the first generation wizards are wondering why 'the great and powerful' Alex Mercer is here, and I will explain that to you. But, first, those who are unable to put past prejudices away and forget everything they have heard about Alex, Please leave!" Harry looked around the room and saw that nobody had left. He nodded in satisfaction before continuing.

"First of all, I shall start at the very beginning in a town called Hope, Idaho. There was a corrupt biological testing company called Gentec that was being employed by a just-as-corrupt branch of the government called Blackwatch. You see, both of these corrupt companies were in charge of something called "project: Redlight". This project was a controlled release of a deadly biological weapon that would be called 'Redlight'. Redlight is an earlier form of the Blacklight that you have heard is responsible for the NYZ, you could say it is the predecessor of it. The goal of this release was to test the reaction on a small town. Or at least, that was what was written down. The actual goal of it was to form a baby with the cells of Redlight in it to be turned into a US supersoldier. The baby was the son of Elizabeth Greene." Cue eyes widening of the audience and eye rolling of the Mercers.

"Everything that you know about her is false too. Elizabeth was just another victim of the Redlight that decided to fight back and was labelled the bad guy for it. But, you see, there was something else that Elizabeth wanted. She wanted her son, the one with green eyes and black hair. The son of her union with a man called James Potter." Cue eyes widening as everyone realized what he was saying.

"However, the baby was taken from her by Blackwatch to be experimented on once. The baby was called Pariah. After she got him back, she was 'killed' by the dark wizard Voldemort. After her family had died, as the idiot you all know as Dumbledore told her, she went back to the US only to be captured by Blackwatch. Blackwatch held her for a long time until a rogue geneticist got the brilliant idea to take a vial of the new virus 'Blacklight' as a contingency. The man's name was Alex Mercer." Everyone knew at least where he was going with this, so they weren't very surprised at that.

"When Alex saw that didn't work, he threw the virus down and released it right before he was shot and killed by the soldiers." Everyone looked a little confused at that as Alex was standing right there.

"A few days later, Alex was in a morgue as they were about to cut his body open. When he was 'revived', he was an amnesiac with no memories. He got his name from the sheet the doctors had after he had killed them. Alex then escaped and found out that he had a sister named Dana Mercer. Dana then informed him of what Gentec and Blackwatch was doing and after a long series of events, Alex met his girlfriend. His girlfriend was a woman named Karen Parker."

"Let's backtrack a little first. You see Alex had found out about Elizabeth Greene from his 'interrogation' of a soldier. He thought that she might help him, but it turned out that she had been twisted by the virus and Blackwatch and turned insane by that point in time. So when he freed her, she immediately tried to kill him and infected almost all of New York with the virus."

"After finding out about Karen and evolving, Alex went to a Gentec base and found out that Karen was a blackwatch dog. The Blackwatch with Karen's help had discovered a way to injure Alex using an experimental drug. This drug had the ability to stop Alex from evolving."

"After being infected with the drug, Alex was able to find a doctor to help him named Dr. Ragland. Dr. Ragland agreed to help him take down Blackwatch and Elizabeth as he saw the truth in the situation. Blackwatch was doing more harm than good."

"After taking down Elizabeth Greene and learning the truth about Hope, Alex went after the person in charge and just barely stopped a nuke from destroying the city. After Dana woke up, as Elizabeth Greene had put her in a coma, she called Alex a monster and he left her apartment and caused the second outbreak. But, Alex was not doing this of his own free will, you see. The same virus that took over Elizabeth took him over."

"Three years later, Alex had spread the infection far and wide as Blackwatch was tightening its hold on the renamed NYZ. Alex killed Heller's family and caused Heller to go after him. Heller went on a suicide mission in the red zone to kill Alex. Needless to say, that failed misserably."

"Mercer, however, infected Heller with the Blacklight. Heller woke up in a labaratory where he killed tons of infected and was then burned. However, Heller was now like Mercer, he constantly evolved past the state he was in before. Blackwatch failed to kill Heller, so he escaped and Mercer found him for the first of four times. Mercer taught Heller about his potential and told him what Blackwatch had been doing under the guise of helping people."

"After that, Heller contacted a local resistance leader, Father Guierra. Guierra told Heller what Blackwatch was doing and gave him the location and info he needed to track down a head scientist that had tried to destroy him. The scientist claimed he was on Heller's side before he stabbed him in the back. After Heller learned of that, he went after the scientist, only to find out that he was an evolved, someone given superhuman abilities by Mercer. Heller killed the scientist and met with Mercer a second time. The second time, Heller tricked Mercer into thinking that he was still on his side."

"After killing a few more evolved and ruining the Whitelight plans, Mercer went after Heller to try and kill him. After trying to kill him, Heller found out that Mercer was unable to due to his resillient DNA."

"Mercer then killed Guierra, but Dana contacted him. Dana told him what was going on and, using Blackwatch, Heller found her for more information. Dana told him that his daughter, Amaya Heller, was still alive and being held as leverage."

"By that time, Sabrina Galloway had been found to be an evolved by Heller and was now his inside leak. Using her, Heller found out how to stop Blackwatch's plans from ever coming to fruition."

"However, after Heller got to Amaya, Sabrina betrayed him and took Amaya to Mercer. Mercer then absorbed all of the evolved and became six times stronger than before. Heller fought Mercer to a standstill and then took him apart piece by piece before 'interrogating' him. Mercer still survived and, somehow, so did the evolved. However, they then apologized to him and helped him free Dana and Amaya."

"You left out something," Alex replied amused.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"How Heller threatened to 'Skull fuck' me." Alex replied before everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, back to the story now. After they got together, they formulated a plan to steal files from Blackwatch and reveal the truth to the civies. One of the files contained information of where I was being transported and what I was in yet not what I was. After attacking the transport, I was revealed to them and have been working with them on a movement we have started."

"What is the movement?" Fredrica asked curiously.

"It is called the evolution of the crow. It is based on equality between humans and evolved as well as wizards and any other supernatural species. Alex, James, and I already turned the infected into evolved so they could bring their families into the red zone and away from Blackwatch. Some of these families also ended up becoming evolved and helping us fight, however most evolved want to stay out of this war and live in peace. We let them anyway." Harry responded.

The muggleborns were shocked at this statement and were stunned at the truth behind the NYZ, Hope, Mercer, and Heller. "Do you have any proof?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, here it is," Harry said before producing some files and handing them around.

The muggleborns were enraged at these files and one asked "so, where do I sign up for this movement?"

Everyone else also agreed to it, even the purebloods as they may think themselves superior, but even they wouldn't stoop so low as Blackwatch was, to their own people, even!

"I already have a plan for this as it takes several days to do. It shall happen over the holidays, so everyone sign up to stay at Hogwarts." Harry said before continuing by saying, "a word of warning, it is extremely painful and may seem like I have betrayed you as it looks like I kill you."

Everyone looked more determined at that, as they wanted to help take down Blackwatch by any means necessary.

**Done! One of my longest chapters by far! This chapter may seem a bit slow but I deemed it necessary for this story to prosper. Believe me, I was thinking about skipping to Halloween and just briefly going over what has happened but I deemed it a bad idea as I felt that It would be better for this chapter to be here.**

**The next chapter shall cover the classes and will show how Harry and Alex deal with Snape. Your going to love it!**

**I have decided to take Hermoine out of the harem and add Karen and everyone in the house to it. No Alex or Neville, however. Neville will be paired with Millicent and Alex is undecided for me. I may have Elizabeth Greene come back to life, sane. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Halloween

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Proto Harry! This fic is going to be my main priority for a while as this fic interests me the most. This is not saying I will not update my other fics, this is just saying that this fic will probably have two chapters out each week with few exceptions to this. Now that we have this straightened out, on with the review section!**

**Reviews:**

**Ultima-owner ****They're taking the news quite well. I wonder how many will try and beat him senseless after the change?**

**Answer: Many will try but none will succeed with their plans to beat him up**

**Chris Redfield-General Chaos Why did you take Hermione out? This was looking good and then you suddenly decide to take out my favorite pairing for Harry for seemingly no reason that I can think of.**

**Answer: Here is my reasoning for this: Hermione blindly puts her faith in authority thinking they are always right throughout the series. Harry is leading a war against everything that Hermione believes in practically. Hermione likes order while Harry continually breeds chaos with everything he does. Therefore, they are not right for each other and opposites do not attract in this case.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Troll**

It had been about two months Harry had started school and except for a few isolated incidents in the school, it had been alright. Everyone in his house trusted him now. At first, they had liked him but been weary of him due to his history with Alex, even if he did explain it. He acted the same way with the names Potter and Black. But, that had changed when they had confronted him about it.

_FLASHBACK\_

_Madeline and Lucy had approached him with stern, angry looks on their face. Madeline said one word to him, "Explain."_

_Harry just cocked his head to the side and said confused, "Explain what?"_

_Lucy then picked up on that, "Why have you been avoiding us?"_

_Harry hadn't even realized that he was till they had said something to him. It was then that he thought back to his actions and realized that he had unconsciously been avoiding them. "I guess it's the last names you guys have. With the family histories, I have been extremely cautious." Harry admitted._

_The girls' facial expressions softened to one of understanding before Lucy said, "Harry, our families or pasts do not define us, it is our actions that define us."_

_Madeline picked up on that by saying, "Yeah, it's unfair to us for you to be avoiding us like we're a plague."_

_Harry realized that he was being unfair and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I was being stupid. I have a question for you two though, whose children are you?"_

_They both shifted in their seats for a second before Lucy said, "We are the daughters of James Potter and Marcia Black, and we are not proud of our heritage."_

_Harry was a bit surprised at that, but not by much after seeing them during the last week._

_FLASHBACK END_

Another thing that happened in the last two months was his disastrous time with Snape.

Snape had not been above pettiness, it had seemed. He had asked Harry questions no first year would know and then taken points away for being a know it all brat just like his father. When Harry had pointed out that this wasn't a rule, Snape had just taken more points away.

Harry had gone to Alex with this and told him all that had happened and had got it changed as Alex brought it to the other heads and they gave their backing of the stopping of the points being taken away.

Dumbledore had, of course, tried to fight this. But, with an overwhelming majority of four house heads and the deputy headmistress against him, he was forced to concede defeat. Ever since that time, Snape had stopped giving out unfair punishment as he was under constant review for the rest of the school year and would have to be fired by Dumbledore if he stepped out of line.

Defense had turned out to be like potions, a complete and utter joke as well as a waste of their time. Quirrel was completely incompetent. He stumbled over every word and his words were completely garbled and always misunderstood by everyone.

History had been great, despite what the upper years had said. When the upper years had asked about this, Binns had just said that someone from his old house had removed a curse placed on him while he was alive and made him a better teacher to the classes.

All of the other classes had been a very good experience for house Mercer, as they taught all of them, except for Harry, how to do those paths of magic. Those had been good for Harry as he was finally able to practice instead of just learning in theory.

During the classes shared with Gryffindor, a prat named Ron and a Know-it-all named Hermione had tried to sabotage him in class. Hermione had tried because she thought that she was better than everyone else and deserved to be best in class due to this, but Ron's attempts were just out of pure jealousy of Harry.

Other than those incidents, however, there were no other incidents.

It was now Halloween and House Mercer were in the Great Hall studying quietly, even the twins, for they wanted to get better at what they did and be of more use in the upcoming firestorm. They were all reading advanced books. The twins were reading on Animagus, Nymphodora was reading an advanced Metamorphagus book, Susan was reading on Occulumency, Hannah was reading on Legillimency, the purebloods were reading advanced battle magic, Penelope was reading on runes, Lavender was working on enchanting, Amaya was working on healing, Lucy and Madeline were working on defensive battle magic, and Harry and Alex were making books out of their memories and were studying up on theory of magic. All in all, the whole house was studying for their upcoming war in NYZ.

The teachers were starting to get suspicious about this behavior. Snape just sneered in their direction thinking that they were just trying to win the house cup. Dumbledore tried to break through their minds, but found that he couldn't for some reason. This was because of the rings Harry had given them so their mind wouldn't be invaded. The others were just suspicious. They opted to wait until one of the kids had approached them with a problem before they spoke about anything.

They were still studying and doing their own thing when Quirrel came into the hall and said, "Troll in the dungeon, just thought that you should know." Before he passed out from his injuries, which Harry knew were self-given due to the fact that Trolls didn't have claws.

Alex and Harry nodded to each other before Dumbledore gave the order for them to return to their houses.

Harry said "Wait!" Right before the heads of houses left.

Snape sneered and said "What gives you the right to question the headmaster?"

Harry just calmly stated, "Funny. I thought that you cared about your Slytherins. But, never mind then, carry on."

This got Snape sneering even more before he said "What are you talking about?"

Harry then pointed out what he thought should have been obvious to the Slytherins and the headmaster. "You do realize that the dungeons are the Slytherin house and that the Troll was reported in there?"

Snape and Dumbledore paled at that thought and changed their minds very quickly by saying that the houses would stay in there.

Mercer house then got up and left quietly without drawing the attention of anyone but Hermione.

Harry and the house stuck together to find the Troll and when the Troll came, the plan was for Harry to show them what the virus was able to do for them.

Harry smelled the telltale signs of the Troll almost immediately after he left the Great Hall. It was in the girls' bathroom on the third quarter.

Harry immediately went in and saw it with one of the foolish girls in Gryffindor who must have decided that he could face it by herself.

Harry got the Trolls attention by whistling loudly. As expected the Troll turned and struck down with his club almost immediately.

Harry caught the club with little effort before smashing the club against the Troll's face and sending it sprawling back. While the Troll was staggered, Harry turned his arms into blades and sliced both of the Troll's arms off. Harry then grabbed the Troll's throat and tentacles of the virus started forming around his arm and the Troll. The tentacles kept going until they completely covered the Troll and then suddenly pulled back with no Troll beneath it.

The Mercer house was stunned by this display before they got their wits about them and left the bathroom.

A few hours later, the resident Know it all was put into detention and deducted one thousand points for telling stories about her classmates.

No one outside of house Mercer would ever know what happened to the Troll…

**A/N: Done! This chapter took several hours to finish as I kept getting blocked on where I wanted to go with it. I am very pleased with how this chapter turned out after I looked over it several times and hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. transformation

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the new chapter of Proto Harry. A number of things have been brought to my attention in the reviews section, so I will be answering them in the reviews.**

**Reviews section:**

**Ultima-owner: Did he get an "upgrade" from the troll?**

**Answer: Yes, he has gotten something like what Heller can do with the alpha juggernauts. He now has the ability to command trolls at his leisure.**

**Spring Raine: I would like to see Fleur and Nymphodora added as well.**

**Answer: I did not realize I hadn't added them, but they are now in there. I shall give an updated harem list at the end of the next chapter as well as my reasons for each of them and how they will fit together with Harry. Therefore, the bold author's note may be about half as long as the actual story.**

**Spring Raine: ****I'd like to see Fleur and Nymphadora Tonks added as well.**

I'm confused about Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda is the Mother of Nymphadora so definetly wouldn't be in school to be sorted.

Also, who is Lucy Potter?

**Answer: to the first question, see above answer. For the second question, I just got the wrong Tonks there. I just changed it later but forgot to mention it. To the final one, there is a whole section devoted to explaining her and my Black OC's existences.**

**Spring Raine: ****I have no idea who these video game people are, but please bring back a sane Elizabeth. I'd love to see Harry have his Mother back.**

Please add Fleur and Nymphadora to the mix. I'm very happy that you took Hermione out as I feel she is overdone in Harem stories.

**Answer: Look them up yourself, dude. The basic plotline should be online with a basic picture of each of the characters. I just don't have time to write about their descritions. Harry having his mother back will happen because I have made it so that the virus made two copies of Elizabeth Greene and the second was the one Alex ate. The second one will also have a completely different personality than the first as she was corrupted by the virus and the first was not and was put into stasis after Harry was taken.**

**I have not put in Hermione for the reason that you have suspected as well as the twelve on my profile. She is completely overused in a lot of stories.**

**Spring Raine: I love the way you've decided to write Hermione. I hope there will be more of this in the future.**

The way you had to have Harry point out to both Snape and Dumbledore that the Slytherin House dorms were in the dungeons was priceless.

Please add Fleur, Nymphadora and Luna.

**Answer: I shall have Luna be added in the next chapter, that was the reason I did it, and I thought it would be funny to see Hermione get yelled at for telling the truth to an authority figure.**

**Spring Raine: I have no clue who any of these video game characters are so explanations of who's who, while tedious to others would really help. Especially what they're supposed to look like.**

I'd like to see Fleur, Nymphadora, Astoria Greengrass and Luna added.

**Answer: See above, and I shall add Astoria, it's just that she is not introduced until the second or third book, therefore, they shall meet this summer whenever Harry goes to each of the houses. **

**Answer to GJC: Thanks dude, I did not write your reviews as I felt that this would be an easier way. I know that the scenario I have set into play makes sense, as I have seen it done in another Protoype crossover. Only this time, it was Elizabeth being affected by the virus.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter six: Christmas Transformations**

It had been six weeks since Halloween and it was now Christmas break. All of the students in Mercer had made up an excuse to stay over the holidays. All of the muggleborns were extremely easy as many of them were already staying due to their family's money and the amount of time it took to come and get them. The purebloods other than the Weasleys were much harder than that due to the fact that they were expected to come Dumbledore.

These six weeks had also allowed them to continue their training and had come a long way. They had now gotten at least twice the amount of work done than when they had first started due to their occulumency training.

All of them were at least seventh years in skill levels while the purebloods were auror level in their chosen subjects due to them practicing before then. They had brought one of the teachers in to the know. This teacher was Charity. They brought her in due to her knowledge of nursing and about the NYZ infection. Apparently, she had contacts that had told her what truly had happened with New York in those last few years.

Since it was now just after break started and everyone was able to stay, they all unanimously chose to take the transformation.

The order was decided to be Nymphodora Tonks, Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Lucy Valderez, Madeline Black, Lucy Potter, Penelope Clearwater, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Charity Burbage, and then Angelina.

They had all been taken to the common room whenever they were called up. Whenever they came back, they were asleep in a catatonic state. This was because the virus infecting people took a lot out of the people who were infected with it as the virus and the person both lost a lot of energy.

Once they got done with the transformation, they were all immediately angry at Harry.

Daphne marched right up to Harry and said, "Why did you make us go through all that? We could have gone insane!"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before saying, "yeah it has been awhile since the last time my cells got transformed, so I kinda forgot about the pain and I also forgot to give you pain potions. But, here is a potion that will give you back your energy, it's my own creation."

Every one drank it and immediately felt like they were at full strength before feeling their limbs change.

Lucy's body became a mass of Blackwatch that turned into armor, Madeline's legs turned into spike-like structures while her arms became Whipfist and a shield, Tonks' arms turned into masses of Black while her legs turned Black, Lucy's body turned into someone else's before flashing back without setting off the sensors, Hannah's arms became masses of Blacklight, Neville's arms turned into spiked fists, Tracy's arms became black swords with the left being spear-like, Daphne's body started letting off thousands of tendrils, Lavender's did the same thing as Daphne's, Susan and Parvati's arms became hammerfists, Padma's arms became claws, Penelope's arms turned into whipfists that were spiked and the top of them was shaped like a spear, Katie turned completely grey and see through before turning back, Alicia turned invisible, Charity started to let out the same smoke the Alpha Juggernauts used, and Angelina let out a loud roar that threw everyone away.

Harry was impressed at their modifications to their virus and what they gained as well as the fact that their modifications matched them well.

He then noticed them all look in shock at each other before turning to him with large scowls on their faces. Harry then said, "I can explain."

Lucy P. then said, "Well hurry up and explain."

Harry took a breath and said, "The abilities are from the potion you took. This potion energizes the virus and changes it to fit the person needed. It also has DNA from different species of infected that are there. It looks like it worked on you as well since it changed your powers to different categories: stealth, strength, speed, defense, strategy, and one hunt."

Harry then continued by saying, "I thought that it would be better for your first consume to be here so that it doesn't disorient you whenever you consume on the battlefield. I want you to start on the first exercise in the consume section of your abilities. You must sort through the memories you got and see all that the victim knew. After you master the first, get started on understanding how to best use your skill."

The purebloods got the exercise first due to their advanced occulumency lessons they had taken. They were closely followed by Penelope and Tonks due to their training and the fact that they had already been in the seventh year. This was followed by the twins and then finally the muggleborns. Harry then nodded his approval before saying, "Good work! Now we move onto step two. I have already sorted your powers into different categories and gotten programs for each of you. The defensive shall team up with the hunters, the stealthy, and the offensive into four teams that we can use in combat situations. By the end of the year, you shall all be able to defend each other and work as a team perfectly."

They could all follow his reasoning perfectly as if they were all on the same team it would mean less casualties and better ability to function in battle as well as cover each weakness that they had.

"Okay all of you team up in teams of four." Harry said.

Harry then checked out the teams and saw that they had followed his instructions perfectly. Harry also nodded his approval at how fast they got in the tams.

It was a long time before the school started and they had to go back so they spent the entire break practicing.

**A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter! I cannot think of much else to do as Malfoy is not that big a deal in this story so the Midnight duel or Broom incident happened, so Harry has not been on the quiditch team this year. His team had also resigned from it in order to become better wizards and all.**

**There is also the fact that the dragon incident never happened. Also, here is the points scale for the houses.**

**Mercer: 1500**

**Hufflepuff: 750**

**Ravenclaw: 1250**

**Gryffindor: -650**

**Slytherin: 1350 (due to Snape)**

**There it is! Also, I am adding some people that I have overlooked some girls like Romilda and her friends, but make no mistake; PANSY IS NOT IN THE HAREM!**

**Please read and review!**


	7. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
